


A Perfect Fit

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Collars, Ectobiology, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Polyamory Negotiations, Sensitive bones, Spicyhoney - Freeform, SwapfellRed Papyrus, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus, Voyeurism, mentions of panic attacks/nightmares/insomnia, spicyhoneymaple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Edge and Rus have a wonderful, if unconventional, relationship built on trust and a mutual need for what the other can provide. They're very happy, but there's someone else who they can't stop thinking about...For Alicedragons who wanted some Spicyhoneymaple with established Spicyhoney who are figuring out how to include Slim into the mix- i hope you enjoy! ;)Edge= uf pap, Rus= us pap, Slim = sf pap <3





	A Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alicedragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicedragons/gifts).



A strong morning breeze made its way through Edge’s open window, cool enough to make a shiver tickle up his spine. There was no way in hell he was getting out of bed to shut out the draft though, not while it was making his sleeping lover curl closer to him. Rus looked peaceful even while he was holding onto Edge’s ribcage like his life depended on it, a small amount of liquid magic falling from his open jaw onto the pillow while he snored softly. 

Edge slowly moved his fingertips moved from the base of Rus’s skull to gently hook under the steel collar he was wearing. It was a simple gesture that he repeated multiple times a day but it reminded them both that they were more than just lovers. Edge took ownership of the other skeleton, but only because it was given willingly. The symbol of their relationship was usually hidden underneath that garish orange hoodie but that was exactly how they wanted it to be. Edge came from a universe where ownership was flaunted as a means of survival, but their bond was private. Most of the time they were a normal couple, but when they had started seeing each other it became clear that sometimes they both needed more. Their arrangement came from a mutual need to belong to someone, for Rus to give up his sense of control, and for Edge to be able to protect and comfort him. With Rus’s history of self-destruction it allowed Edge to become a pillar of stability to stop him from drowning under the weight of things in the not too distant past. 

Last night had been a particularly bad one; a string of nightmares and violent flashbacks reducing Rus into a quivering mess. Edge had been more than willing to forgo his own rest to help calm his lover down, but it became clear pretty quickly that basic comfort just wasn’t going to cut it. Edge used to be unsure of being dominating when Rus was in a vulnerable state, but lengthy conversations about how it helped him ground himself and pull him back to reality were reassuring enough. Rus was close to tears as he shook on the bed they shared together, and Edge was going to keep the the promise he made about doing whatever he could to ease his pain. 

With a snap of Edge’s fingers Rus became still, waiting for further instructions as he fell into the his submissive role. Edge took a few minutes to just hold his lover while staring into his eyes, projecting feelings of love and protection stronger than he would be able to express through words. He then spent the next hour slowly working his way over every inch of Rus’s trembling body, showing him just how much he meant to him and how all of his pain was in the past. Edge had eventually given in to his pet’s pleas for more and had taken him at a feverish pace while whispering his adoration in between kissing him deeply. Rus had looked so beautiful when he reached his peak and Edge had been unable to tear his eyes away afterwards as he cradled him close and soothed him back to sleep. 

No one would know what happened last night looking at Rus’s face now. Edge felt a genuine smile forming on his usually harsh features as he watched his double sleep more peacefully than he’d seen in a while. The lingering doubts over whether this was right for them both were all but gone in moments like this. It may not have been a perfect solution to either of their issues, but it was hard for Edge to feel like he was doing something wrong when he could see how much Rus had improved since they took this step in their relationship. 

Edge hadn’t exactly planned any of this; in fact if anyone would have told him a few years ago he’d been dating a version of himself and living with them on the surface he would have laughed in their faces. Especially if they mentioned anything about their dynamic. But that hadn’t been planned either, it had just been what came naturally to them both. He and Rus had intense chemistry since they first laid eyes on each other, but when they tried to have a casual relationship it had backfired in the best way.

Rus was the type of guy who had to be strong in his universe; for his friends, his brother, but mostly for himself. Edge had seen first hand with his own brother how damaging their shared experience had been, with years of Red waking up screaming from similar nightmares. Edge had been and had been able to support him to a point, but his relationship with Rus was different. For one thing they had met on the surface, their relationship was something entirely new. There had been a little uncertainty about how it would work with them being the same skeleton, and even more about where that would leave the brothers that depended on them. Thankfully Red and Blue had been very supportive when they finally got up the courage to tell them they were seeing each other. Edge had his suspicions that it was an excuse for them to get together as well considering Blue had swept his brother off his feet less than a week later, but that was beside the point. 

It wasn’t always smooth sailing though. Rus was easy going and open on the surface, but it became clear that the walls he built weren’t going to crumble away. They had to be torn down. Edge initially had a hard time figuring out what it was going to take. But as soon as he suggested trying things to help Rus to let go completely everything else slotted into place. It was unnerving when at first it made Rus sob uncontrollably. It seemed obvious that he had so much pent up emotions in hindsight, but at the time Edge had been struggling not to panic. The important thing was that they were working things through together now, and Edge wouldn’t have it any other way.

Edge could feel Rus starting to wake up he prepared himself to check on how his double was doing. Rus usually felt great after a good sleep, but Edge always wanted to make sure he wasn’t crashing after a particularly intense session. But another part of him couldn’t wait to start the day with his lover. He glanced down at where Rus was stirring but had to push down a fleeting feeling when his features reminded him of someone else. There was something else bothering him, but now wasn’t the right time to bring it up. _if he was going to bring it up at all._ Edge might have been worried about another member of their mismatched group of alternates, but it wasn’t like he could do much about it. 

Or so he had thought.

“good morning, master.” Rus murmured sleepily as he moved up Edge’s body to press their teeth together. He may have said the honorific with his trademark sarcasm but it still made Edge’s soul flutter in his ribcage. The kiss was drawn out and lazy, a tease of what was hopefully to come considering neither of them had anywhere to be today. Edge was about to check how Rus was doing, but he managed to speak first. “so... are we gonna talk about slim?”

“Wh-What About Him?”Edge could feel his skull burning as his double gave him a knowing look. He knew he had let his whims rule him lately and now felt the burning of guilt over even considering another one of their alternates in a romantic way when he loved Rus so goddamn much. Edge’s soul threatened to break as he tried to come up with an explanation for his wandering attention. “I’m Sorry Rus I Should Have Said Something, But I Love You So Much And I Would Never Do Anything I Just-”

“-stop that right now. i know nothing happened or would happen without me knowing, so stop worrying.” Rus cut him off and added another kiss to the top of Edge’s skull to try and calm down his worried lover. 

It helped somewhat, with Edge starting to calm down from his initial panic when he realised Rus didn’t seem angry at all. He was puzzled as to why Rus seemed so calm about it all but then he knew he hadn’t chosen a mate who was irrational. By all accounts Edge hadn’t done much more than try and spend a little more time with Slim and try and figure him out but that guy a closed book. Edge knew his intentions were initially to reach out to someone who was suffering, but he couldn’t deny that those feelings had developed into something more recently. 

And of course, Rus had picked up on that shift right away. 

“i’ve seen the way you look at him edge” Rus explained, but there wasn’t even a hint of malice in his voice. If anything he seemed pleased to be able to talk about it. “if anyone would recognise that look on your face it's me. you care about him a lot and you wanna help him” he ran his thumb down Edge’s cheek reassuringly as he raised his eyes up to meet him. “i know you don’t wanna see him keep going down this spiral.”

Rus’s words made Edge wince. He was right, Slim wasn’t in the best way at all right now. When Slim had first moved to the surface the initial relief had been enough to make him seem like he didn’t have a care in the world. But lately the dark rims around his sockets were getting deeper and he was slowly withdrawing from their group no matter anyone’s attempts to include him. It was obvious Slim was going through similar things to Rus, but he didn’t have someone like Edge to help him through it. Sure he had Black, but just like Red could never fully let go in front of Edge it was obvious Slim was struggling with the same. The only times he seemed to perk up was when Edge had spent time with him alone. Edge might have been pining for him before that realisation, but now he struggling with how to deal with the situation of wanting to help but not being able to in the way that Slim needed. 

“You’re Right” Edge sighed heavily, just admitting it out loud felt like a betrayal that he couldn’t forgive himself for. “But I Wouldn’t Give Up What We Have For Anything.”

Rus’s smile grew wide as he shifted himself until he was sat on top of Edge fully “who said anything about that?” he said with a wink, his eyes sparkling with all kinds of mischief. “i’m talking about involving him, with us, together.”

Edge’s jaw opened and closed rapidly like a fish out of water. _Was Rus Really Offering What He Thought He Was?_ There was a knowing smirk on Rus’s face, it was obvious now that he had been thinking this through for a while and was enjoying watching Edge squirm a little. While Edge filled away his teasing for future ‘punishments’ he couldn’t help be worried that Rus didn’t know what he was agreeing too. Relationships were hard enough as it was, and adding another monster into the mix would disrupt everything even with the best outcome. It wasn’t exactly conventional, but then considering they were different versions of the same skeleton who were they to talk about what was normal. Slim was like a mix of them both as well as having traits unique to himself, so there was no reason why they wouldn’t mesh well together. 

Edge realised he was yet to speak, but thankfully Rus took the lead and started to reassure him again. Though Edge had to fight to find focus with the way his lover’s hips had started to grind down against his own.

“look how far i’ve come babe, we could really help him.-” Rus said sincerely before he stuck his tongue out cheekily and rocked down onto Edge’s stirring magic. “- i think it’s pretty obvious we’re both into the whole fucking yourself thing, i like him that way too you know. so why not add to what we have?”

“You’re Serious?” Edge asked, falling right into his lover’s trap. 

Rus grabbed hold of his shoulders and rocked back onto Edge’s pelvis until he coaxed his cock to form. “i sure am” he said with another wink when he was able to slide his concealed magic against Edge’s erection.

“Oh Fuck Rus- You’re Amazing, You Know That Right?”

“i dunno, master” Rus purred his title again, but there was no hint of it being used ironically like before. He leaned closer so Edge could wrap his arms around him and shivered when Edge started to move with him. “i need some more convincing.”

The rest of the morning was spent between their sheets as they enjoyed each other fully. When they eventually did decide to crawl out of bed they had a serious conversation about how to go about approaching Slim. Rus wanted to be open and honest, but Edge was worried about scaring him off. Rus and Slim might have been similar personality wise, but Edge knew his universe was more like Slim’s own. If they came to him out of the blue Slim would be more likely to think it was a joke or that they were trying to trick him. 

What Edge suggested was to show rather than tell, which amused Rus to no end as he thought that meant blowing him in front of Slim or something equally as lewd. While the idea was definitely tempting, what Edge had in mind was far more subtle but that would hopefully make their intentions clear. He explained to Rus that in order to judge Slim’s interest in them both, they had to trust him enough to show him how their relationship worked. Rus was a little nervous considering no one knew about how Edge was his owner, but he did eventually come around to the idea. Rus had almost dragged them back to the bedroom when he realised it might scratch the exhibitionist kink he tried to deny but Edge had stayed firm.

They were meant to meet up with their group today, and there was an almost certain opportunity to see Slim and start their plan. 

Over the next few weeks they both slowly tested the waters whenever they found the chance. They started with spending more time with Slim individually when they could, with both of them building on the friendships that they already had with him. Slim and Rus were already smoking buddies, but Rus tried a few moves whenever they were alone involving interesting ways to light up. Edge was able to continue the small moments where he and Slim would talk, but now he was free of worrying whether he was falling for him they both found that the conversation flowed so much easier. Edge had even made Slim laugh a few times, the sound making his soul flip in his ribcage. Rather than let this drive a wedge between them, both he and Russ would tell each other everything at night like a couple of school girls with a crush. 

When it was clear that was going well and that they had both strengthened their connections and flustered the hell out of their double they decided to move onto the other part of their plan. They waited until it was just the three of them alone and then tested the waters with a little physical affection. Slim was watching T.V. away from the rest of the group so Edge had gone to join him. Rus waited a few moments before coming to join them too, only instead of sitting in another chair he had plonked himself in Edge’s lap. Edge could feel the way his lover’s soul was hammering in his chest when he tentatively drew up his legs to lay them over Slim to involve him in their embrace. On its own it was an innocent gesture, but with everything that was bubbling just under the surface between them all it made the tension in the room thick and heavy. 

Thankfully their bold move wasn’t taken the wrong way. There were a few moments of uncertainty as Slim’s skull coloured a deep amber but everyone breathed easier when he rested his hands on Rus’s legs. They all focused in on the T.V. with Edge soothing a hand on his partner’s back until Rus was able to relax into them both. They melted into a comfortable silence pretty quickly considering how charged the atmosphere was, but no part of the situation felt forced. It felt like Slim fit with them perfectly, and while Edge didn’t want to push him too soon he felt tingly when their hands brushed against each other on Rus’s legs. 

Edge wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but his soul was soaring when he heard both of their breathing becoming heavy. Rus may have been heavy in his lap and Slim might have been slumping against him in an awkward position but he didn’t care. It felt so good to have them both together and relaxed enough to sleep on him, especially since Slim was struggling with this on his own. They even sounded similar when they slept, their soft snoring almost lulling Edge into a nap himself. A loud bang from another part of the house startled them both awake, and despite everyone having been very comfortable the atmosphere quickly became awkward as no one really knew how to process how close they had been. 

Rus was the first to jump up and off them both, laughing nervously as he fished in his hoodie for his packet of smokes. Slim was quick to follow and do a similar action as he searched for his own cigarettes. Slim was avoiding eye contact and had all but vanished into the hood of his coat, and Edge was worried that he was going to leave the situation with a bad taste in his mouth. An opportunity to demonstrate another part of their relationship flashed up in Edge’s mind and he decided to take it before it passed them by. It was their make or break moment, and even he was shaking with nerves. 

“Wait A Second Rus.” Edge called from where he was still sat on the couch, causing his partner to spin back round to face him. Edge took in a calming breath to prepare himself for what he planned to do next and hoped that such a bold move was going to actually pay off. “I Want You To Kneel, You’re Stressed And I Want You To Calm Down Before You Start Chain Smoking.”

Edge watched Rus’s eyes go wide as the implications of what he was asking hit him. Edge had a fleeting worry that he was asking too much from Rus, but that was pushed down when his partner dropped to his knees in front of him. Edge flicked his eyes briefly in Slim’s direction to make sure he didn’t seem too uncomfortable before moving his hands to smooth across his pet’s skull. Rus slipped into the role easily, the motions of them both trying to curb his excess cravings was so familiar and one of the first things they worked on together. Edge could feel Rus calming down, but there was still residue tension in the air considering they had an audience.

 _A Very Engaged Audience_.

Slim had been watching them intently the entire time, so distracted that the cigarette he had been holding between his teeth was now falling to the ground. Edge caught Slim’s gaze and offered him a genuine smile, which was returned, before going to hook his fingers under Rus’s collar. He heard his lover gasp at the feeling but his attention was split between them both as he tried to judge how far they could go. Edge hoped that Slim knew this wasn’t to make him uncomfortable but to show how much they trusted him. It seemed to be working as the next time he caught Slim’s gaze his eyes were full of longing and his whole body seemed to want to sway towards them both. 

Edge let that feeling hang in the air a little longer before pulling Rus up towards him and pressing their teeth together lightly. He didn’t expect to hear Slim actually _whimper_ before he turned tail and ran out of the room. This was the reaction they had been waiting for, to find out if Slim was interested in them as they were him. Edge deepened the kiss for the briefest moments, with neither he or Rus able to wipe a grin off their faces as their tongues met. 

Rus had followed Slim as soon as they separated, putting in place the last part of their plan. The invitation to come and join them. Rus had previously been afraid of rejection when they talked the plan out, but thankfully the surprise kiss and all of the excitement had won over any of Rus’s lingering nerves. Edge had originally offered to make the proposition himself, but Rus had suggested he do it so it didn’t seem like Edge was the one pulling all the strings considering the dominant role he took. Slim needed to know that they were both equally as interested in him. 

When Rus had come back to Edge bursting with excitement he knew it was going to be good news. Slim had not only accepted his invitation, he had agreed to come over tonight. Apparently Slim had been pretty cool about it until Rus had leaned in to leave a kiss on his cheek. The way Rus described his double’s blushing face made it hard for Edge to not find Slim himself and drag him home with them immediately. 

But patience had got them this far, he wasn’t going to ruin it now.

It was hard for Edge to keep his hands off his boyfriend for the rest of the day as they prepared for their guest. Once they had given their flat a once over they had taken the time to go through what they both wanted out of tonight just to make sure they were on the same page. But the conversation became more and more heated ending up with Edge pinning Rus against one of their kitchen counters. They had almost lost their cool just from a few kisses when the doorbell rang and pulled them back to reality. Edge had needed a moment to collect himself, which Rus had taken advantage of by jumping off the counter and pushing past him to get to the door first. 

“hey slim! long time no see- heh-” Rus let an awkward looking Slim into their flat before closing the door behind him. Rus looked just as nervous as Slim as he showed him into the living room, glancing anxiously at Edge as he scrambled to try and come up with something else to say. “so can we get you anything like a drink or are you hungry- oh we have-”

“I Think Slim Knows Why He’s Here, There’s No Need For Formalities.” Edge cut him off and moved between them both in one single movement. He offered one of his hands for Rus to hold as he turned his full attention to their guest. “Sorry If We’re Coming On Too Strong.” he said while giving Slim a smirk, letting him know the apology was playful rather than serious. “We’re Just Really Excited For Tonight.”

“yeah, um i know what you mean.” Slim replied with a smirk of his own, clearly the sexual tension was getting to him just as much as it was Edge and Rus. But the smirk faded, and Slim pulled a face similar to when Rus was second-guessing himself and letting his self-conscious nature get the better of him. “you sure this is what you want? i-i don’t wanna get between you two. i know what that collar means.”

“we’re sure.” Rus chimed in immediately, coming out from behind Edge to move closer to where Slim was stood to try and reassure him more. 

“But We Aren’t Expecting You To Just Be Able To Jump Right In.” Edge carried on, bringing his hand to softly trail down Slim’s face. “That’s What Tonight Is For, No Pressure, We Want To See If It’s Going To Be Good For Everyone.” He could feel the other skeleton shiver at his touch and had flashes of what it was going to be like to get to know him more intimately. “And We Can Have Some Fun In The Process, If You Want To That Is.”

“fuck- i really do.” Slim replied, his voice whiny and strained as he tried to hold back. 

“Good.” Edge closed the gap between them to share his first kiss with Slim, moaning softly when the other skeleton opened his mouth. “Very Good.” He added when they pulled apart, his tongue tingling with the residue of Slim’s magic. “Rus? Get Yourselves Ready And Meet Me In The Bedroom In Ten Minutes.”

Rus was more than happy to take over, directing Slim into the spare bedroom where he had laid out outfits for them earlier. While Edge wished he could have indulged in undressing his new bed partner, he wanted them both to establish intimacy without him as well. He was going to be calling the shots tonight to introduce Slim into their dynamic properly, so he wanted them to have time to enjoy something that would be purely between them. Still, he was itching with excitement as he sat on the bed and listened to them through the wall. Edge could make out the different timbers of their voices, the soft gasps and sounds of kissing were driving him crazy. By the time he heard them coming down the hall towards their bedroom Edge was already hard and struggling to keep his cool. 

But he wanted to make this the best first time for them all as possible, even if that meant ignoring his own desires until they were both screaming. 

Edge pushed down the urges to jump them both when he saw them. He and Rus had acquired a variety of bedroom attire since coming to the surface, but the real benefit of being the same skeleton was that everything was also Slim's size. Edge had wanted to keep what Rus had picked as a surprise and he was mentally thanking his past self as he took the sight before him in. Rus's outfit was barely there; a few faux leather straps that made intricate patterns across his bones but failed to actually cover any intimate areas. Slim's had a little more to it though, leather again but more of a bodysuit that clung to every curve of his ribcage like it was poured on. Edge knew from experience that this little number was crotchless though. Rus knew it was one of his personal favourites and was beaming with excitement at his reaction. 

Rather than speak Edge made a series of hand signals that instructed Rus on exactly what he wanted him to do. He could see that Slim was a little confused at first, but with a wink and a gesture towards a chair Edge had set up near the bed he was quick to follow. Edge gave him a wink and a smile lecherous enough to make Slim blush when he realised he had neglected to close his legs. What surprised Edge though was that while Slim's initial reaction had been to slam his legs shut he had stopped himself. Slim was clearly enjoying the thrill of being exposed like this and Edge nearly lost his train of thought as he was hit with a wave of desire. 

But Rus drew Edge's attention with his soft whimpering now that he was laid spread out on the bed for them both. Rus was following his instructions to the letter, even going as far as to stop his own magic from forming without permission despite how difficult it must have been. Edge could have been hypnotised by the swirling mass of magic in his lover's pelvis if he let himself, but he chose instead to slowly run his bare fingertips around the very top of his femurs instead. 

“You’re Very Excited, I Think You Enjoy Having An Audience.” Edge teased before glancing back at a very flustered Slim, taking a moment to let his gaze dip between the other’s legs. Slim's magic had already coalesced into a deep orange pussy that was making drool collect in Edge's mouth. It was perfect for what he had in mind, though he filled away thoughts about training Slim like he had Rus for a later date. “Do You Think You Can Form A Cock For Me, Pet?” 

Rus moaned in relief as he did as he was told, his honey coloured cock snapping into existence and already dripping from the tip. Edge wasted no time in wrapping his hand around his lover's shaft and making Rus keen from the feeling of finally being touched. He gave it a few firm strokes before shifting to his knees in front of the bed and letting his tongue dart out to taste the magic bubbling from the tip. It wasn't the most conventional position to be on his knees in front of his pet, but Edge took more pleasure in driving his partners wild rather than following strict protocol.

Rus was singing his praises to the high heavens already, but Edge forced himself to draw back before he got too lost in the moment. He continued to stimulate Rus with one hand while beaconing Slim over with the other. Edge was impressed that their new bedmate not only came as soon as he was called, but he had dropped to his knees immediately and crawled over unprompted. Edge wouldn't be surprised if Rus had something to do with letting Slim know how much he enjoyed this part of their play, but speculation could come later. He guided Slim towards where Rus was bucking into his hand and hissed through his teeth when Slim took Rus into his mouth fully in one movement. 

Edge had to grab himself through his pants to stop his magic from throbbing painfully when he watched Slim wink at him with a mouthful of Rus's cock. Rus seemed to be having a similar issue of getting carried away so Edge guided Slim's skull at a slower pace while he planned his next move. It was time to wipe that smug look of Slim's face. Edge moved a hand onto Slim's back and trailed it down slowly, stopping for a second for Slim to look up at him before moving it between his open legs. Slim was wet and ready before Edge had even touched him and it only took one pleading whine for Edge to slip two of his fingers inside his dripping entrance. 

Slim moaned loudly around Rus's length, setting off a chain reaction of vibrations and making Rus frantically tap his skull to get him to pull off his cock. 

“s-sorry, i-i was going to cum too soon and i didn't ask” Rus explained sheepishly, looking between them both for approval. 

Edge was sure that Slim would have reassured him if he wasn't occupied by Edge's fingers increasing in speed and making him cry out in surprise. So Edge spoke up instead, trying his hardest to mask the smugness in his voice as he reduced Slim into a writhing mess. 

“You Did The Right Thing Pet.” Edge praised while keeping his pace steady, delighting in the fact he had to raise his voice to be heard over Slim. “You've Both Been Amazing So Far.” he teased as he scissored his fingers without giving Slim a break. He knew how worked up they both were, but he still couldn't resist asking the obvious for his own amusement. “I Think We Should Move On To The Main Event, Don't You Agree?”

“yes- ah fuck edge!” Slim answered

“please” Rus wasn't as coherent, only just managing to talk as Slim's breath continued to stimulate his sensitive magic. 

“Perfect.” Edge pulled his fingers out of Slim slowly, intent on drawing out every pleasurable moment. “Slim, I Want You To Get On Top Of Rus And Grind On Him” He instructed with a playful tap against Slim's tail-bone before looking up to his hungry looking boyfriend. “Don't Fuck Him Until I Tell You To.”

Rus may have whined in protest but he was soon silenced as soon as Slim crawled on top of him. They shared a fleeting moment of awkward smiles that made Edge reflect on just how similar they were. He couldn't believe how lucky he was when they started to move in sync and grip onto each other with barely contained lust. Edge shifted around the bed to watch them both, palming himself through his pants before pulling his own straining cock free to try and clear his head. Rus and Slim didn't seem to notice, too lost in rubbing against each other to be aware of what was going on around them. Edge couldn't wait any longer, he reached between them both to reposition Rus's cock and moaned along with them as he watched it slip inside Slim. 

He tried to draw back and watch them both but Slim was quicker. He grabbed at Edge's hips as he started to move on Rus's length until he was able to angle his skull and take Edge's length into his mouth. This wasn't part of his original plan, but Edge wasn't going to stop Slim when it felt this good. Rus was already babbling incoherently from losing himself to being inside Slim's heat, but with the way Slim was moaning and taking them both like a pro Edge wasn't going to be far behind. Edge watched as Slim's eyes rolled in their sockets as his body locked up and he came hard between them both. 

Rus wasn't far behind, his control snapped and he slammed up into a still shaking Slim as he reached his peak. Edge was about to pull away when Slim held him firmly and took his cock in fully, making him shoot into Slim's mouth without a moment's warning. Edge saw white for a few seconds but the first thing he thought of when he came back down to earth was ways he could punish Slim for being such a brat. Slim noticed but didn't shy away, he was already dragging his tongue across his teeth to wipe away the access magic when Edge practically pounced on him. 

With a little manoeuvring and silent looks passed between Edge and Rus they managed to move a squirming Slim between them. Rus pulled his top half against him so he could both restrain him and caress his oversensitive bones while Edge moved between his legs. Slim might have demonstrated his oral talents but Edge was an expert at teasing Rus with his tongue. Within seconds he had mapped out Slim's most sensitive points and had worked him back up to writhing on his tongue. Eating his lover's cum out of Slim was enough to get Edge hard again, but he was more focused on bringing him to another shaking climax.

Edge managed to catch Slim's face when he came again, feeling his soul soar as Rus leaned down to kiss his double and hold him close. 

They never really came down from the high until they collapsed together a few hours later with Rus and Edge surrounding Slim from both sides. Slim had fallen asleep in their arms within minutes much to their delight with the kiss they shared over his sleeping form being full of all the emotions they couldn't voice right now. As Edge watch Rus snuggle into them both and felt his sockets growing heavy all of his previous doubts felt like they were background noise. He went to sleep with a smile on his face as he held them both tightly, never wanting to let them go. 

Edge was used to being the first one to wake up, so he was surprised to see deep amber eyes staring into his when he came to. 

“mornin'” Slim whispered, careful not to disturb the still sleeping Rus beside him. “last night was incredible, you both were just so-” 

“I Agree.” Edge chimed in when Slim trailed off, knowing just what he meant even if he didn't have the words. He noticed how Slim's fingers were toying with Rus's collar and decided to steer the conversation into something he couldn't wait to ask. “I Can Never Stop Doing That Either.”

Slim looked a little confused until he followed Edge's eyeline with a deepening blush. “i didn't even realise I was doing it, this one is a lot nicer than the one i used to wear” he replied, slowly running his fingers across the metal band. “means somethin’ different too.”

“Well... We Do Have A Spare.” Edge murmured as he tried to pretend his soul wasn't trying to leap out of his mouth. “I’m Pretty Sure You’re The Same Size”


End file.
